1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument to which numerical values can be inputted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic musical instruments employ ten keys (keys to which numerical values from 0 to 9 are allocated), an up/down switch, a slide volume or like means in order to input numerical values.
The inputting means which employs ten keys requires provision of ten keys for inputting the numerical values and requires a considerably high cost. Meanwhile, the inputting means which employs an up/down switch or a slide volume requires an indicator for indicating numerical values to be set. Consequently, a considerable cost is required for provision of the indicator.